Espionage (2nd Revision)
Espionage (2nd Revision) 'Overview' Espionage is the art of spying. It’s dangerous, so know your stuff before you do it. There is a bit of prep work, and it’s not that hard. Most people find spying to be useless, and I’m not going to tackle that belief directly. You should be able to see for yourself as you go through this book. This subject is very social, so be prepared. Situations can be highly unpredictable, and each situation is different. I will provide hints in this book, but it is your job to use your own discretion when spying. All spying is to be done with alternative accounts. If you use your main, you are doing so at your own risk. 'Set Up' You need to get an alt account(aka alternate account). You never spy with your main, for the most part, because it risks YOU. Using an alt is your safety. If there is any way to find your main from your alt, the point is lost. So, first we’re going to need to make a good-looking alt. All of the numbered steps below are for your alt ONLY. Make sure NONE of the steps below lead you to put something on your alt that could lead to you or any of your friends. If you want to be a serious spy, make multiple alts at the start, and set them all up as you go. It will take about 5-20 days to get an alt set up, this is why you want to set up multiple at once so that you can have a reserve. #Give the alt a name that is off-topic, but not too random. roughbruce95 or lorristhenorris would be fine. Capital letters are bad for the name. Try to avoid using them. #First edit the place a bit, and throw in a bunch of free models. Some general ones to use are zombies, gun givers, random houses and buildings, planes/ride-able creatures. #Now you probably want to inactivate the place, so that people won’t be able to see it easily. #Friend request some RANDOM people, 10 people should be good enough for a start. You want to reach 30-50 at some point though, so that you can get the Friendship badge. #Join a couple large groups (Ex. RAT) #Make a blurb that doesn’t seem like an alt’s blurb. For example, you could reference to a group “RAT Rank: Marksman” (Why lie about a rank like that? Well, there are over 180 Marksman in RAT, so it wouldn’t be easy for anyone to disprove that you had the rank.) You could also reference a person you friended “Don’t mess with BobaCola lol XD” Abbreviations and emoticons like “lol”, “XD”, “ttyl” can be helpful. #Favorite some RANDOM places. 2-12 should be enough. #Favorite a set. #Get 250+ KOs while having less WOs so that you can get bloxer badge. If someone you know has a KO machine, now’s the time to use it. # Get as many player badges as you can. 10 pages worth (150 badges) will be enough. Freebie badges will be good for this, as well as badge-hunts. #Save up tickets on the alt by logging into it once a day. I recommend saving 50-100 tickets, which will be enough to buy a decent outfit. There are free heads and free faces in the catalog, these can help. Even if you don’t have a use for the heads, get a free face! It’s worth it! There are a few free shirts and pants, but most are 1-2 tix anyways. You could stock up on a few pages of free pants and shirts just to make yourself look more legitimate. '''As far as hats go, be careful with what you choose. You want to find hats that are very cheap, but do not scream '''alt” at people. I have a few examples below. You generally want to wear more than one hat and to make a combo that looks more like a main would. (Some hat combos are quite impressive in how they can mask the “cheap” look. This is your goal.) *Blue Camping Hat *Swabbie *Red Plaid Cap *Fancy Sailor *Autumn Leaves T-Shirts are not a big deal, but you can fill up your inventory with a few pages of free T-Shirts if you want to. 12. An possible option is to visit your own place many times with some friends to try and boost the visit count to 100. I understand that this would take a long time, so it wouldn’t have to be all at once. 13. You can get some friends to help you get the inviter badge. Just look it up if you don’t know what it is. 14. Make one of the groups you joined your primary. 15. Check everything in your alts profile and make sure there is nothing that could lead someone back to your or someone you know. 16. Log into all of these alts every day that you have time to get on Roblox. This will gradually increase their ticket supply, and will allow improvements to be made to their outfit(especially their hats). Masking Now when you get onto an alt, you want to mask your personality and your typing “style”. Making your personality isn'’t something I can explain in words. I’'m sure you'’ll learn how if you have some experience. Masking your typing is just changing the overall look of your typing and word choice. So if you typed like this. u may want to try typin like this Your word choice should be coherent with your typing style. Mayking spelin mistaks wit capitaliziation and a period wud not mayk sens. spelling more sophisticated words and using a myriad of complexion with no punctuation or capitalization has the possiblility of making no sense either. 'Records' If you are new to spying, you may want to make a document of records of the info you’ve found. It is essential to keep records or else vital information can be lost. Using the record video function on Roblox will allow you to see whole conversations after they’ve been finished. You can also use the snapshot feature. 'In the Face of Success' When you succeed at gaining useful intel, or achieve something great because of it, there’s no point in ruining it by exposing your alt. Even if you feel a long time has passed, if the wrong people catch of whiff of how they were deceived, they can become hostile. And you don’t want that to happen. 'Scouting Areas' Here, Scouting is part of Espionage. There’s short term scouting, and long term. Short term is usually for short fights, and long term is when your team/group is going to revisit the place(usually for raiding or wars). For both you want to know some Infiltration. Infiltration is another subject, so you’ll have to get the current infiltration book, Infiltration 2nd Revision. *'Short Term Scouting:' Scrolling out and moving your camera around are the easiest ways to gain intel, but sometimes you don’t have that option. This is where you’d want to know some Infiltration to get to a high area and then find info. Such info may be how many people are guarding a certain area, what path will be the easiest to take, *'Long Term Scouting:' Go to the place when no one’s there, and look at all the parts of the base. If you can’'t get somewhere, try using infiltration. You want to take snapshots of the different areas, and then piece together a map or route. You also want to find any sort of hidden areas or secret passages. Not only are you looking at almost every part of the game, you’re also looking for flaws in it. Ex. Spawnkilling capabilities, unfair sniping positions, team change by touch 'Spying In-Game' This section is all about spying on conversations that are confidential, usually these are meetings between high ranks of a group. If they are NOT at a place where they have admin, go to the next paragraph. This is actually pretty easy, if you can join the game. Join the game, get as close to the meeting room, if not in it, as you can. Start annoying the people there, and ask them to kick/ban you. It might even work to say “Your admin doesn’t work. Honestly, try kicking me.” Once you get yourself kicked, sit back and relax, as long as there’s non-bubble chat, you can see their entire conversation plus your name won’t be visible, so they won’t know that you’re there unless they know this trick. If they have no admin, your best bet is to say nothing, or say something from safechat. You may even want to stay entirely still to make yourself look afk or something else. If this conversation is in a more open game where random people are playing, then you could pretend to be doing something else. 'Spying on Groups' First thing you want is wall access. Just try joining and see if you can see the wall. If you’re not let in/can’t see the wall, you’ll need to go to a training for that group and make yourself stand out plus they have to know that you want a promo/ to join the group. This is where sword fighting and gun fighting skills can be useful. Now let’s say you have wall access. This will give you enough info to at least know what the group is up to. But, it usually won’t be much. The two types of people who can help you at this point are the dissenters /traitors, and the lazy insiders. A lazy insider is someone who knows things, but doesn’t take precaution to hide the info when asked about it. When talking to a lazy insider you MUST MUST MUST single them out from others. You can do this by asking to talk with them privately, and then go to some uninhabited place with the person. They’re usually easy to fool, but make it look like your intent is good. For example “Hey, about that group we were just at. Well, my friend told me about it and I want to donate some robux to it.” How much”? “Maybe 2-3k, it won’t be a lot. But first I gotta know more about it.” “ok what do you wanna know”. That was amusing to write. I think such a conversation could actually take place. Traitors and Dissenters are either people who left the group recently, or people who are very upset with the group. There’s more than one good way to approach these people, and it depends on the situation. You could try telling them that you want to bring down the group, and that if they could provide anything they know… You could also try saying that you want to expose the cruelties of how the group treats some of its members, and that you want to hear their story. I guess it depends, as traitors/dissenters are hard to predict. If you can’t find any of those people, then you could try earning your way up the ranks of the group. This takes a long time and often isn’t worth it. However, if for some miracle you get your alt into a high rank then you can easily get info, especially if you’ve been gaining trust with a particular HR or the leader himself/herself. 'Deliverance' This is a more risky method of spying, because it usually requires your main. It’s best when there’s a 2-sided war. For our example, let’s use SoS and Anti-SoS. “Ban him! He'’s an enemy.” Person 2: The Hawk “No, no, no, wait. Let me explain.” Person 1: The Spy “Just ban him already.” Person 2 “Wait, let’s hear him out.” Person 3: The Sympathizer “I left SoS, and I was wondering if I could join you guys.” Person 1 “Why should we believe you?” Person 3 “They demoted me to Murabito for speaking against ernakou…” Person 1 Make it as convincing as you can. You want to make up the whole story for why you left before you try this, plus you’ll actually need to leave the group. If they accept you, it should be a smooth road from there. 'Foundation Spies and Dormant Spies' To do foundation spying, you’ll need to join up with a group in its foundation and be a huge supporter in the beginning. You want to become a well-trusted friend of the group’s creator. If you pull it off, you can pretty much find everything there is to know. A dormant spy is simply a spy that’s been assigned to a group for almost no reason other than to just be there. Spying with no real objective? Dormant spies are usually put into groups that your group may or may not have contact with in the future, depending. 'I'm a Friend of.....' In some cases, groups/places will have front-door guards with only bubble chat. A good way to scout/get into a base like this is to talk to the doorman and say something like “I'’m a friend of in the server, I'’d like to talk to him.” If they say you can, but tell you to wait, it may take awhile before they can spread the message for the person to get to you. So, take advantage of this and ask something like. “Well, can I go in and find him?” In my experience, this has worked and people have let me into their bases. Use logic, obviously. If the place is tiny then this isn'’t going to work. You could also just wait for them to clear out so that you could go in on your own later (without having to deal with defenses). 'Builder's Club Alternative Accounts' The BC alt is the greatest tool of Espionage that I’'ve ever known of. You only want to get one month of Builder’s Club for the alt, and then cancel. With all the Robux you get from this, as well as the BC logo in-game, the alt will be easy to dress/set-up, and it will be fast to make. Now obviously some of us don’'t want to spend anything on Roblox, and I get that. Spying is completely possible without the BC alt, it’s just a lot easier with a BC alt. 'Ties with Other Subjects' Spying can call from skills across the board. Sword fighting, gun fighting, assassination, stealth and infiltration are all useful skills for a spy to have. Espionage is a pre-requisite to Sabotage(damaging groups, reputations, and place activity). So if you’re interested in becoming a saboteur, become a spy first. 'Closing' This was actually fun to write. I always like feedback on my works. I hope you enjoyed.